Retail establishments commonly use various types of display structures to present products to customers for purchase. These display structures both support the product for display and indicate the product price. Example display structures include shelf-type structures and peg-type structures.
In general, shelf-type display structures display the product by resting it on shelves. Each shelf has a channel that holds a shelf-type price label support that supports a price label along the front of the shelf. The price label provides pricing and product information for the products stacked on the shelves.
Peg-type display structures generally display products by hanging the products from a peg. Typically, each peg-type display structure includes a top peg fixture for supporting a price label support that supports a price label and a bottom peg fixture for supporting products.
Often, retailers desire to highlight certain products that are being displayed for sale. For example, a retailer may want to bring certain products to the attention of the customer because they were advertised in a certain media format, such as a catalog, a mailer or a commercial. In another example, a retailer may want to highlight certain products that have certain characteristics not possessed by similarly displayed products, such as products that are on sale or products that offer promotional incentives with its purchase. In yet another example, a retailer may want to temporarily change the prices of certain products to reflect a sale price.
Often, retailers highlight these select products by enhancing the visual appearance of the price labels by adding additional visual elements that extend beyond the normal price label or cover the regular price label so as to draw attention to the product.
Enhancing the visual appearance of products on display can be labor intensive when performed across an entire store. In particular, to support a sign having a new price label over the regular price on a shelf-type or peg-type display structure can require use of an additional type of holder, such as a plastic holder. The need of an additional holder, to hold the signs, adds steps to the process of highlighting a product, which affects the efficiency and time needed to accomplish such a task.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.